1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminating apparatus for lighting pictures, posters, and their duplications (hereinafter simply referred as to "pictures") and, more particularly, to an illuminating apparatus for lighting pictures on which a particular paint is applied to emit or reflect light upon the illumination of an ultraviolet lamp or a black light.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pictures in which a particular paint is used to emit or reflect predetermined light upon the illumination of an ultraviolet lamp or black light, have been created these days. When such a picture on which, for example, such a particular paint is applied to a part of a landscape (for example, the particular paint is coated in a crescent moon shape over a disc shaped portion for depicting the sun made of regular paint) is observed in the daytime of high illumination, the sun portion is observed as it is, and other portions of the landscape are seen as bright. In other words, the picture is seen as a daytime landscape. To the contrary, when the picture is observed in the nighttime of low illumination or in lighting a black light in a darkroom, the picture, including the sun portion, is not only observed as dark but also observed so that only the crescent moon portion is emitting. In other words, the picture is viewed as a nighttime landscape.
The inventor of this application had developed an illuminating apparatus constituted of an ultraviolet lamp to be normally turned on, incandescent lamps, and a switch for going on and off the incandescent lamps, to illuminate the pictures in use of such particular paint. According to the illuminating apparatus above, by turning on and off the incandescent lamps through control rendering the switch on and off, the pictures using the particular paint can arbitrarily be changed between the daytime view and the nighttime view.
The illuminating apparatus above, however, provides no more than reciprocal changes between daytime and nighttime views merely through operation of the switch, and such changes are extremely monotone.